


Spoils

by taiyo_no_drake



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyo_no_drake/pseuds/taiyo_no_drake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Chuck's opinion, surviving  a nuclear blast had it's perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snack_size](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/gifts).



> Beware the non English native author?  
> Don't worry, I've got a fabulous beta.
> 
> This little thing was written for Snack-size, my first follower on tumblr.

Turned out, saving the world had its perks.

 

Sure, getting ejected seconds before Pentecost blew the nuke on Striker's back made for a long, difficult recovery and the loss of an arm, but after that…

 

As thanks from the Australian government, Chuck got a plot of land the size of a small village on the Australian coast, complete with a private beach and a nice house. He also got a nice J-tech prosthetic that worked so well that at times it felt like it was his real arm, and was earning enough money in patents from his tinkering on Striker to live the rest of his life doing nothing.

 

The real spoils of war, though, was the man sitting on his ass massaging oil into his back and shoulders. He drew strong, slow strokes from waist to neck and back, and strong thumbs drew slow circles on his shoulders.

 

If he's dead, nobody come looking for him because he must be in heaven.

 

“Hey, you're not falling asleep on me, are you?”

 

Chuck groaned and thumped his forehead on the beach chair. “How can I, when you open your big mouth right when I'm falling asleep?”

 

Raleigh's hands moved to his left shoulder, applying more force on the cramping muscle of the shoulder holding the base of the prosthetic.

 

The American chuckled. “Oh, but you like my big mouth.”

 

“I hope you're not fishing for compliments, cause that was kinda lame.”

 

Chuck felt himself give off a noise, a love child of a moan of pleasure and a relaxed groan, as Raleigh plastered himself on his back and nibbled at the tender skin behind his ear, still working on his shoulder with one hand as the other one slid down his side into his boxer shorts. They turned, and Chuck stood just as Raleigh had lazily started to stroke him. The blond looked at him, baffled, and followed Chuck with a whine. Chuck pinned him to the wall next to the French door and kissed him with his eyes closed.

 

“Don't get me wrong, Raaahleigh, I'm all for pounding your ass,” he said huskily in the blonde's ear, “but I need my superhero arm to do it, and that chair is fucking uncomfortable.”

 

Chuck stepped into the house and, not so seductively, wiggled out of his shorts. He got his arm from the charging stand and hooked it in.

 

“So... think you can get it up again at your old age or what?” he taunted, flashing his dimples.  
Raleigh stumbled in his excitement to get out of his shorts and almost face planted on the floor; Chuck picked him up and put him on his shoulder. Raleigh squeaked as he got smacked on the ass.

 

Chuck grinned.”To the victor go the spoils, right?”


End file.
